1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge-based air guns in which after a bullet inside a cartridge has been fired by means of compressed gas, the slide automatically moves forward/rearward, and the spent cartridge is automatically ejected.
2. Background Art
Air guns in which plastic bullets (so-called “BB bullets”) or resin bullets are fired by means of compressed gas have conventionally been known. In addition, cartridge-ejecting air guns in which after a bullet loaded in a cartridge has been fired, the slide automatically moves forward/rearward (so-called “blowback”) and the spent cartridge can be ejected have been developed.
However, there had yet to be developed an air gun wherein a clip loaded with a plurality of cartridges and a gas reservoir are integrally constructed within a magazine, this magazine is detachably loaded in a magazine chamber in the body of the gun, and the above-mentioned blowback and ejection of the cartridge are performed after a bullet is fired.
As such, and through extensive efforts by the present inventors, the air gun disclosed in Patent Document 1, which meets the above-mentioned structure, was developed.
However, in real automatic guns, bullet-loaded cartridges are loaded in a clip, and the slide either temporarily moves rearward or the slide is pulled by force, thereby propelling the cartridge forward with the elastic force of a compressed spring, and feeding the cartridge into the chamber.
At this point, by having the claw(s) of an extractor latched to the slide engage with the rim of the cartridge, the cartridge is held within the chamber. Subsequently and during a blowback operation in which the slide moves rearward immediately after the bullet is fired, the cartridge is simultaneously made to move rearward, and once it has completed its rearward movement, the cartridge, having come into contact with an ejector, is ejected by a kicking action of the ejector.
However, in the case of toy guns which fire BB bullets or resin bullets within cartridges using compressed gas, it was impossible to eject cartridges with mechanisms similar to those of real guns. This is because when such a structure is adopted where the extractor is latched to the slide as in real guns, a piston attached to the rear portion of the slide is unable to move rearward even if gas is fed to the cylinder. As a result, the slide does not perform a blowback operation, and the cartridge cannot be ejected either.
Accordingly, as in the cartridge-based air gun of Patent Document 1, in the case of toy guns that fire bullets inside cartridges using compressed gas, in order to perform a blowback operation and have cartridges ejected automatically, it is necessary to adopt a structure in which a blowback operation of the slide is enabled by adopting, instead of a structure in which the extractor is latched to the slide, a structure in which the extractor is attached to some other movable part.
[Patent Document 1] JP Patent Publication (Kokai) 2009-145003 A